MLP A Final Fantasy Story
by ultron-6
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle, a young Black Mage learn that an ancient Evil is preparing to return, she most go out and find a way to stop it, on her way she will meet friends, rival, allies and enemies while survirving countless of deadly monsters. Will she succeed in saving her world or fail trying. Rated M to be safe
1. Prologue

MLP a Final Fantasy story.

This story is inspired by a cancelled story I read on FIMfiction called: Final Fantasy MLP.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea and OC's

Prologue: Legend of the crystals

 _On a field, a great battle was being fought._

 _Warriors, mages and others were facing an army of shadowy creatures. Many bodies of the fallen were laying lifeless on the ground._

 _The smell of blood, smoke, fire and burned flesh could be smelled around the battle field._

 _In the sky, above the fighting, stood a man in dark armor, could be seen watching the battle raging on. One of the man's hands glowed with dark lightning as he attacked the fighters on the battle field._

 _The man's face was covered by a helmet, but an evil smile was able to get through._

 _The man was the evil shadow king, King Sombra._

 _"Hmph, how foolish of these creatures." Sombra said, he then waving his hand and forcing several black crystals to appear out of the ground, sending several soldiers away._

 _Sombra smiled as he heard the screams of the wounded men and women on the battlefield._

 _On a hill, far behind the battle, an old Sorcerer with a wooden staff in his hand, he stood and watched the battle raging on, sensing the fear and death from it._

 _Behind him, stood six inviduals, each wearing a robe that covered their bodies and with either a weapon or a staff on them, they each held a gray lifeless crystal in one of their hands._

 _The old Sorcerer turned around towards the six with a heavy look in his eyes. "Are you all sure you will go through with this?" He asked and began to walk back and forth the six. "If we do this, your spirits will never be able to find peace, they will be bound to the crystals and this earthly plain."_

 _As he talked, the six looked at each other and nodded._

 _"Master Star Swirl, we know the risk, but what other choice do we have?" A women softly said as she tighten the grip on her crystal._

 _"Aquarius is right!" A man said and took a spear from his back, he then placed the head of the spear into the ground. "If I don't do this, my little girl will not be able to grow up safely, I am doing this for her!"_

 _The other four nodded as they stood ready and drew their weapons._

 _As the six stared at him, hide the old man his face behind his hat and turned his back to them. A small tear could be seen falling from Star swirl's eye._

 _"Before we begin..." Star Swirl said sad as his staff began to light up, "I want you six to know... that you are the greatest students I have ever had, and that I could not be more proud of you... nor will I ever be as proud of any future students of mine."_

 _As Star Swirl's staff shined brighter, a book appeared in front of him, the six behind Star Swirl became shocked by the book._

 _"Master! Are you really going to use a spell from the 'Grimoire of the Ancients'?" A women next to Aquarius asked. Star Swirl turned his head towards her and smiled._

 _"Yes my dear." Star Swirl said before looking at the Grimoire again, "it is the only way, just like how you are willing to accept the consequences of this spell, so am I ready to pay the price of it."_

 _"But Master! You'll lose your sanity!" A man with a bow and quiver said._

 _Star Swirl laughed at the man's worries. "If that is all I risk losing, then I have nothing to worry about... I lost my sanity the day I became a sage."_

 _The six looked worried at Star Swirl as a large magic circle appeared in front of them all, blocking their view of the battle._

 _The sounds of the battle in front of them, soon got blocked out from the magical seal in front of them. "Now!" Star Swirl said, "get the crystals ready!"_

 _The six quickly held out their crystals as they each were changing color. The crystal that Aquarius held, slowly turned an aquamarine blue color, while water droplets seemed to gather around her._

 _The crystal that the man with the spear held, changed into an emerald green color, while the wind seemed to pick up, but only around him._

 _A women, wielding a staff, who was standing closes to Star Swirl, saw her crystal gain a maroon red color, all the while she could the air around her getting warmer as small flames were appearing around her crystal._

 _A women who had a bell around one of her wrist, looked at her crystal as it gained an orange glow and the ground around her became fruitfully, she looked in awe at the different plants growing around her feet._

 _A women with six books strapped to her side saw her crystal turn a golden yellow. The crystal began to shine as strong as the sun on a summer day._

 _Behind them all, a man with a dark blade, saw his crystal gain a deep purplish color, while all the light around it seemed to vanish around him._

 _"Now my students! It is time to fight! Defeat Sombra and bring peace to our world!" Star swirl told them. The six nodded and ran towards the battlefield, with crystals in hand and a feeling of power flowing inside of them._

 _On the battlefield, Sombra had just scorched some soldiers with black flames. Sombra had a bored look on his face._

 _"Are there no one who can challenge me?" He asked before rising into the air and extending his arms, his hands were crackling with power. "If no one have the power to challenge me, I'll give you two options. Join my empire as slaves or die by my hands, it is your choice."_

 _All the soldiers looked at each other before looking at Sombra, the sound of weapons hitting the ground was heard._

 _A smile appeared on Sombra's face as everyone dropped their weapons and bowed to him._

 _As Sombra lowered himself to the ground, sensed he movements coming towards him. "What is this? Are there some brave fools wanting to challenge me?"_

 _Suddenly, Sombra was surrounded by the six people from the hill._

 _"Sombra! We have come to end your reign of terror!" The man with the spear and emerald green crystal said._

 _Sombra simply chuckled with a sinister smile on his face, he watched them before rising both of his hands filled with dark energy. "And I thought I wouldn't be entertained."_

 _Then, Sombra sent a strong wave against the six, but it was stopped by a magical force. "What!? What is this? Tell me! Who are you six!?" Sombra demanded, the six simply smiled._

 _"We are the warriors of light! And this is your end!" They all said before a strong light engulfed Sombra along with themself._

A women was using a piece of chalk to write on a chalkboard, while at the same time, she was reading from a large book.

"And thus, with the help from the great Sage of all types of magic, Star Swirl the Bearded." The women said before turning around to a classroom filled with young children. "The legendary warriors of light was able to banish both the Umbra and their evil King Sombra, to the land of forgotten shadows, never to be seen again."

The women closed her book and turned towards the children. "Any questions?" She asked. A girl with long sapphire blue hair with a violet and rose streak in it and wearing a robe raised her hand. "Yes Twilight, you have a question?"

"What happened to the warriors after Sombra was defeated?" Twilight asked. The teacher smiled at the question. "That is an excellent question Twilight." The teacher said.

She then turned back to the chalkboard and pulled down a large map showing three continents on it. "We aren't completely sure what happened to the wielder of darkness, and many are still looking for the location, in which the wielder of light hid the light crystal, but the other remaining crystals location are known throughout the world."

The teacher then made four circles on the map, inside each circle was a picture indicating a city.

"Once Sombra was defeated and peace had been established, the four remaining warriors each went out on their own." The teacher then wrote water, earth, fire and air above one of each of the four cities.

Once she had finished, she turned towards the class again. "Each wielder helped advance their hometowns and created the four big cities that exist." She said before pointing at the city with the word 'air' above it.

"The air and earth wilders travel to the town of dale, were the air wilder was reunited with his beloved daughter, shortly after, it is said that they both entered the center of the city and used the earth and wind crystal, to create the floating continent now known as clouds dale and to this day, the floating island is kept floating by the power of the wind crystal."

All the students looked on in awe, while Twilight scribble down notes on her notebook.

"Then the earth wielder went off, to use the earth crystal to create the enchanted caves, where magical gem stones can be found." The teacher was about to continue when the sound of a hen was heard. "Oh, looks like that is enough for today, I'll see you all tomorrow for magic lessons."

All of the students gathered their things and left... except for Twilight, the teacher saw her and was confused. "Is something wrong Twilight?" The teacher asked, but Twilight shakes her head.

"No, but could you finish telling me about the crystals?" Twilight asked. The teacher smile and walked over to a bookcase. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." She told Twilight who got a sad look, "but I can give you the title on a book where you can read about it... just don't let Princess Celestia learn about it... I'm not really allowed to teach you too much about it yet."

She then found a book and wrote it's title down and gave Twilight, who then ran out of the door while saying thank you.

Later the same night. Twilight was sitting in her bed with a candle next to her, she was currently reading a very thick book. The title of the book was. 'Facts and fables about the warriors of light.'

A knocking could be heard on the door. "Come in." Twilight said and the head of an older women with a smile on her face poked in. "It's time to bed sweetie." The women said. "Just one more chapter mom, I just got to the fire crystal."

With a bright smile on her face, the women enter the room, she gently takes the book from Twilight and place it on a nightstand. "Twilight, we talked about this, when I say it's bed time, then you have to go to bed."

"Yes mom." Twilight said and slowly got under her blanket. "That's my girl." She then kissed Twilight on the forehead and blew out the candle. "Goodnight and sleep tight Sweetie."

"Goodnight mom." Twilight's mom then left and Twilight closed her eyes, not knowing of the dangers she would one day face.


	2. Saga of the Wind Chapter 1: Dark Omens

The Saga of Wind, Chapter 1: Dark Omens

From inside a room that resembled a library, the rain could be heard hitting hard outside.

Next to a fireplace, an older Twilight could be seen reading a book, she was wearing a tight black robe, a pointy hat laid next to her on a small table along with a cup of hot tea. Near the fireplace stood a long staff that twist together at the end.

At Twilight's feet, was a basket with a dragon no bigger than an iguana and slept. "When casting fire." Twilight mumbled as she read the book, "one needs to imagine the fire clearly in their head before channeling their magic energy, while also focusing on the target."

Twilight took a sip from her tea and was about to turn the page when she saw something, "What's this? Note that this spell is not recommended in one on one battles, it should only be used when fighting alongside a partner."

Twilight closed the book and walked over to a bookcase while thinking hard. " _I wonder what I should do, I don't know anyone who I can fight with_." Twilight placed the book inside the bookcase, before placing her finger on the cover of one book, she moved her finger along the books as she looked over all of the other books.

"If I remember right... Princess Celestia gave me something to help me in this case..." Twilight then heard some glass being broken up stairs. "What in Equestria was that?!" Twilight said.

The dragon woke up from its sleep and looked at Twilight, Twilight looked at the dragon and they both nodded before she took her staff and let the dragon up on her shoulder. The two then slowly made their way towards the stairs.

* * *

"Ok Spike... let's see what that sound was." Spike made a small sound in confirmation as they entered the first floor hallway. They looked inside many of the rooms but found nothing, they soon carefully continued to the second floor.

As they checked the few room on the second floor had, they reached Twilight's room at the end of the hall. "You don't think someone's in there, do you Spike?" Twilight whispered, feeling the small dragon shake on her shoulder.

Slowly, Twilight opened the door and peeked inside, inside the dimly lit room, Twilight saw a hooded stranger going through all of her stuff, as if looking for something. She saw the stranger throw a bunch of her books to the floor in anger.

Twilight slammed the door open. "Stop right there!" Twilight yelled, making the person turn around.

Twilight couldn't see the stranger's face from the hood, but she could see that they were a mage. "Who are you? And what's you looking for?!" Twilight demanded.

The stranger looked next to Twilight and seemed surprised. He then made a dash towards Twilight and tried to grab a book. But Twilight blocked his path. "I don't have time for this," the stranger said with a female voice, revealing they were a women.

"I'll ask again, who are you and what do you want?" Twilight said and raised her staff, getting ready for battle.

The stranger made some distance while looking annoyed at Twilight. "Hmph, I got better things to do."

The stranger raised her hand which glowed with a black and deep purple glow, right before a magic seal appeared.

" _Wait, that seal_." Twilight thought as she saw a creature made of shadows crawled out of the seal, the creature looked around the room until it saw Twilight, it soon jumped towards Twilight in an attack.

The creature turned its arms into blade like shapes and swung them at Twilight, who barely dodged them in time. The creature continued its attacks, forcing Twilight to leave the room.

As the creature continues its attacks, ran Twilight down the stairs while avoiding the attacks. " _What am I gonna do? I've only just started to study combat magic!_ " Twilight then felt a magical blast hitting her hard, blasting her through the wall and outside in the rain.

* * *

As Twilight flew through the wall of her house, the creature made a hole in the second floor wall and jumped out, landing a few feet from her.

Twilight rolled on the ground before stopping near a tree, after gaining her bearings, she slowly stood up and looked at the creature, a strange black/purple colored droll were dripping from its mouth as it stared at Twilight.

"Who are you? What are you?" Twilight asked, the creature looked at her interested, right before it opened something similar to a mouth.

It's mouth had three rows of razor sharp teeth in the upper and lower part of its mouth. "Um... bra..." said the creature, it's mouth moving unsynchronized with it's words. A look of shock appeared on Twilight's face, right before the creature attacked her. Twilight barely managed to hold her staff in a defensive position and succeeding in blocking the creatures attack.

As she blocked the attack, she could feel her feet being pushed backwards, with her back against the tree, Twilight quickly went through her options. "I don't have a choice... I have to try and use the spell..." Twilight extended the tip of her staff and started to focus at the creature. The creature looked on in curiosity as Twilight pointed the staff at it.

Twilight could feel the magic gather in her staff and smiled. "Fire!" Twilight yelled out.

The creature found itself enveloped in flames and made a horrific scream as the flame burned it, Twilight saw the creature fall dead on the ground right before vanishing into the shadows.

As she watched the burned spot that the creature had vanished from, fell Twilight to her knees breathing hard. "I can't believe it worked..." Twilight said, Twilight could feel her hands shake, "so this is a real battle..."

"Maybe I should've called something with a bit more brain." Twilight turned around and saw the stranger, standing with an old tattered book in her hands. "Anyway, thanks for the book, I really needed it." The stranger said before running away while laughing.

Twilight looked on as the stranger vanished. " _What did she want from me? And how did she know how to use that seal? No one should be able to do that, it's_ _ **impossible**_." Twilight thought as she tried to get up, but felt a stinging pain in her back.

She then saw Spike crawl out of the building, holding a bottle with some blue water inside of it. Twilight took the bottle and stroke Spikes head gently. "Thanks Spike."

Twilight slowly drank the liquid and felt her pain vanish. "We better get inside quick Spike." The small dragon nodded and tried to help Twilight inside.

The two walked over to the broken door, "Spike, remind me to get that door fixed soon." Spike yipped as they went through it. as they walked through it, Twilight looked at it and flinched. " _I'm surprised I could even stand up_." She thought and walked up stairs.

* * *

A little later, Twilight was cleaning up her room, while checking her belongings, hoping to find whatever the stranger stole. She was currently placing some books back into their cases, "nothing yet, I know she stole something... but what?" Twilight kept looking.

The next hour passed, but Twilight was unable to find what the stranger took. "I don't get it, none of my books are missing... what did she steal? And more importantly... why?"

After thinking for a while, walked Twilight over to a desk and sat down, she quickly found a piece of paper and started on a letter.

 _Dear Princess Celestia, I write to you, in order to inform you that not too long ago, a stranger broke into my home looking for something, I have been unable to find what she stole, but the thing that worries me the most, is the fact that she able to summon a shadow creature that called itself for an Umbra. The fact she could summon it is not a good sign, I'll continue looking for anything still missing, please write back soon, your faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle._

Twilight placed the letter into an envelope and walked outside. "Spike! Where are you?!" Twilight called out, she heard some yips coming from down stairs.

She found the little dragon trying to block the door with some of the broken wood.

"Thanks Spike, but we don't have time for this." Twilight told him and let Spike up on her shoulder. "Now let's go, I need to get this letter to the moogles as fast as possible."

Twilight walked out of the door, she and Spike then went on their way through the rain.

* * *

After a long walk through town, Twilight found herself outside a tall tower, the top of the tower was wide open with many posts pointing out in different directions.

Twilight knocked on the front door.

The door was opened, and a small white puffy creature with a red pom pom on its head and purple wings on its back flew out of the door.

The creature looked up at Twilight and waved at her. "Hello and welcome to Mognet Central Canterlot, Kupo! I'm Mognetta Kupo!" Mognetta said and flew up in eyesight with Twilight. "We will deliver your mail at anytime to any place, Kupo!"

Twilight smiled and found her letter. "I need this letter delivered as quickly as possible, how fast can you do it?" Twilight told Mognetta.

Mognetta seemed to think a little, "well... I could ask Mog to deliver it Kupo... but it will cost you 25 more gils than normal Kupo."

As Mognetta finished explaining, began Spike to crawl down Twilight's back and pulled out a small leather pouch, he then handed it to Twilight.

Twilight looked inside it and sighed relieved. "Looks like I can just manage it." Twilight said and gave Mognetta the money.

"Thank you for using mognet central kupo." Mognetta said and bowed in the air, "We'll deliver your mail immediately Kupo, have a good night kupo."

Mognetta flew towards the top of the tower.

Once Mognetta had vanished from Twilight's point of view, turned Twilight around and began to run through the rain. "We better get back home into the warmth." Twilight told Spike, who voiced his agreement with her.

As Twilight and Spike was making their way back, a presence on top of Mognet Central, was watching them run off, a flash of lightning showed it was the stranger. She was looking at Twilight as she continued into the darkness of the night.

"Relax while you can." The stranger said, she then held out what she had stolen.

Two books were resting in the stranger's left hand. One of the books were an old tattered note book, the other book had lost its title from old age. "With these books, I can release my master from his prison. And together... we will make the world an equal place." Another lightning flash appeared as the stranger vanished into the night.

In the distance, Twilight turned her head and looked towards the top of the Mognet Central Tower, when she saw nothing, turned she around and ran off.

* * *

Twilight woke up the next morning to the sound of birds. She slowly sat up in her bed and winched. A strong pain ran across her back as she sat up.

"Kupo! Maybe you should have a doctor look at that, Kupo!" A Moogle said next to Twilight, scaring her out of the bed, she soon stood up and looked at the Moogle. "Haven't you Moogles ever heard of knocking?!"

The Moogle pulled out a letter for Twilight. "Well Kupo, it was a little hard with the door missing, Kupo." The Moogle left the letter next to Twilight before flying out the broken mirror window.

As the Moogle flew off, looked Twilight at the letter it had delivered. As she inspected it, saw Twilight the royal seal on it and gasped.

"Spike!" Twilight called out, waking the dragon in its basket. "We got an answer from the Princess!"

Twilight ran down the stairs and entered her living room and found her reading glasses.

She soon returned with a pair of reading glasses in her hand and slightly out of breath, Twilight sat down at her table and opened the letter as she took her glasses on.

 _My dear Twilight, if what you wrote in your letter is true, then we are all in great danger, I cannot tell you what we might be up against in this letter, so I ask of you to come to the castle as soon as possible, it is of outmost importance that we talk. Princess Celestia._

Twilight looked shocked at the letter in front of her. "Spike... get my bag, we're going to the castle."

* * *

Up in the skies, a large airship flies through the clouds. Inside the airship, sit Twilight near a window with Spike sleeping on her lab.

" _I wonder what the Princess wants to tell me?_ " Twilight thought as she watched the clouds fly by. As she were staring at the clouds, Twilight noticed a small one person airship fly by.

As the small ship vanish into the clouds, move Twilight in order to get a closer look, but as she got closer to the window, the entire airship starts to shake. Twilight almost fell out of her seat as the ship started to shake.

"What's going on!?" She asked, when the entire ship shaked hard once again, looked Twilight around and saw several other passengers looking scared, as she got up on her feet again, she could feel Spike crawl into her bag, Twilight quickly decided to run up front, hoping to get a better look at the situation.

She soon got outside and was shocked at what she saw.

On both sides of the airship, several smaller airship flew fast around them and attacking them with cannons or magic. A cannon from one of the many ships hit the airship hard, making Twilight stumble and landed on the deck behind some barrels.

Twilight looked to the side and got a better look at the airships.

Each airship was not bigger than a large row-boat and were made of wood, they had one large propeller in front and three smaller ones at the rare and were equipped with wings made of fabric. Twilight wasn't sure, but it looked like the propellers could adjust them self so they could hover in place, they were also equipped with a small cannon on the front.

As Twilight got up on her knees, she heard the sound of something hitting the deck. A man in a red trench coat, white baggy pants, a tricorn on his head and a saber in his hand landed on the deck with Twilight. The man inhaled deeply. "Aaahh... nothing beats the smell of a ship about to get plundered." The man said, Twilight's eyes widen at the realization, before she hurried into hiding.

"Oh no... we're getting attacked by sky pirates." Twilight whispered as she hid behind the barrels. She peeked over the barrels and saw the man had drawn his saber. "Come on boys! We don't have much time! I bet that someone have already contacted the royal army!"

The sound of the rest of the pirates filled the air as one or two pirates each jumped from the ships and landed on the decks. "And remember boys, the only prisoners we are taking are the young kids, I know just where we can earn a fortune on them."

All the pirates laughed and drew their weapons. "Hey Captain, what if we find some cute lassies?" One of the pirates asked the man in the trench coat, he turned around and looked at him.

"Wedge, we're talked about it, only kids, never any cute lassies." The captain said and walked up to Wedge, Twilight was unable to hear what they talked about, but saw the captain push Wedge over the edge of the ship and saw him fall.

The captain turned around and looked at the rest of the frighten crew. "Any other questions?" He asked, no one said anything. "Ok then, get to work boys!" The captain raised his saber into the air, soon followed by his crew, "Aye-aye Captain Red Saber!" All the pirates said before running inside.

From her hiding place, watched Twilight the pirates run inside. She looked to see if the coast was clear but was faced with Red Saber's face, Twilight also noticed that one of his eyes were missing under a scar shaped like three lines crossing each other.

"Well hello there." Red Saber said, making Twilight jump back scared.

Red Saber walked towards Twilight with a scary smile, "Don't worry girl, I won't hurt you, I'll just take your valuables." The Captain said, Twilight crawled backwards as he walked towards her. "Stay away from me!"

Red Saber looked confused at her, before her burst out laughing. "And why would I do that little girl, if you haven't noticed, I'm a sky pirate captain, I do as I see fit. Now if you wouldn't mind, I like to see what you have in that bag of yours."

He reached his hand out and pulled Twilight's bag to him. "No!" Twilight yelled, just for Red Saber to laugh as he stuck his hand inside the bag, just to get a painful look on his face as he pulled his hand out fast.

He swinged his hand up and down fast while something purple was stuck to his hand, once Red Saber stopped swinging his arm around, saw Twilight that it was Spike that had bitten his hand. "Spike!"

"This thing yours?" Red Saber asked Twilight, who slowly nodded. Red Saber looked angry at Spike before he threw him hard at Twilight. He then got a closer look at Spike and looked shocked. "Wait a second… is that a baby Bahamut?" Red Saber asked extended his hand to take Spike when Twilight swung her staff at him, "Keep your slimy hands off Spike!" As the staff flew towards Red Saber's head, jumped the pirate captain backwards and held his sword ready for a fight. "I would be careful little girl, this isn't just any red sword, it's a Blood Sword."

Twilight went wide eyed. " _A Blood Sword, that means he'll get healed whenever I get hurt_." While Twilight thought of a escape plan, Red Saber drew a three barrel flint pistol, "Well sweetheart, if you don't wanna get close, maybe I should just shoot you and that little reptile of yours." Red Saber pointed the gun at Twilight and took aim.

As Red Saber shot his gun, jumped Twilight past him and ran as fast as she could. "Ha! Now this is more like it sweetheart! Run! As much as you like!" Red Saber fired two more times as Twilight ran around, bare dodging the second shot.

As she ran around, Twilight noticed a rope tied to the side of the deck and going upwards. She looked up and saw one of the small ships that the pirates were using.

Three shot flew past Twilight's head and hit the rope, letting the small airship slowly float away. "It's now or never." As Red Saber was reloading his gun, ran Twilight to the edge and jumped off, barely grabbing the rope. "No!"

Red Saber threw his sword to the side and drew a second three barrel flint pistol and started shooting at Twilight.

As he was shooting at her, were Twilight and Spike climbing up the rope, letting the wind swinging them back and forth. With her heart beating fast, climbed Twilight into the open cockpit and tried to steer away.

"Shoot her you idiots!" Red Saber ordered the remaining airborne pirates, Twilight looked behind her and saw several ships flying towards her, in increasing numbers.

The moment each ship came within shooting range of Twilight, began they to shoot large fireballs at her, Twilight did her best to avoid the fireballs but soon one hit her motor and she got sent spiraling towards a forest down below.

"Spike! Brace for impact!" Twilight said before they vanished into the jungle beneath them.

* * *

In the darkness, Twilight could feel a scaly claw gently shaking her head, followed by small yips that sounded concerned. "Ugh… my head." Twilight slowly sat up as she opened her eyes and placed a hand on her head.

She looked around and found herself in a dimly lit forest, Twilight learned up at her crashed ship and felt the pain throughout her body. "I guess I shouldn't fly an airship any time soon…" As Twilight tried to recover, she saw Spike pull her staff over to her, along with some firewood. "Thanks Spike… it would be a good idea to start a fire."

The two piled the wood together before Twilight use her magic to start a fire.

Once the pain had faded, looked Twilight a little closer at to were she had crash landed, for some reason she had a bad feeling about the forest. "Spike… do you also have a bad feeling about this place?" Twilight asked the dragon, only getting a worried look.

"Yeah… we might wanna get out of here…" she said, Spike seemed to agree with her. Twilight slowly got up on her feet while Spike crawled up on her shoulder, but she could soon feel her legs shake under her. " _I guess that crash took more out of men than I thought_."

Twilight was about to walk when she heard a rustling behind her. Twilight turned around and saw a large wolf walk towards her. The wolf had several scars on it's body and foam around it's mouth.

As soon as the wolf noticed her, took Twilight her staff in a defensive position, but before the wolf could attack her, jumped something out of the forest and attached itself to the wolf.

The wolf fought against whatever attacked it, but was unable to get hold of it, then, the wolf howled in pain as the unknown creature attached itself to the wolf and everything became silent.

Worried, Twilight walked up to the wolf and found the wolf was unconscious but still alive. She then started to examine the wolf and found out that the unknown creature was some kind of plant.

"What is that thing?" Twilight asked and extended her hand, she was about to touch it when the plant moved up towards the wolf's head and the wolf made a sound of pain. Twilight jumped back in surprise.

Slowly, the wolf got back up on it's feet, when it turned towards Twilight, dark purple and dark pink flower petals sprouted out around the wolf's neck and it's head had taken bark appearance along with a long dark lime green vine around it's body. Two dark red dots appeared on the wolf's head that looked like eyes, green slime fell from the wolf's mouth as it looked at Twilight. "This can't be good." Twilight said.

The vine on the wolf's back began to sprout seeds that the wolf pointed at Twilight before firing them at her, Twilight jumped to the side and saw the seeds hit a tree and sprout into snake like vines that became flowers on the tree.

Twilight's eyes widen in realization as to what was attacking her. "Parasite Flowers!" Twilight quickly turned towards the Parasite Flower wolf, it seemed to get a new row of seeds ready.

Twilight counted the seconds as to when the Parasite would fire its seeds at her again before avoiding them. She quickly got up on her feet after the attack and got her staff ready. The parasite looked at Twilight as she gathered her magical energy and pointed her staff at the wolf. "FIRE!"

The Parasite burst into flames as Twilight called out her spell, but it soon shacked the flames off itself, Twilight looked shocked as it ran towards her, fangs showing.

Before the parasite could plant it's teeth in Twilight, jumped Spike off Twilight's shoulder and bite down on the vine that was drilling into the wolf's skull. The parasite stopped dead in its tracks and tried to get Spike off, all the while Spike kept pulling in the vine.

While the two creatures fought, remembered Twilight something she once read. "Spike! Hold the vine out as far as you can! And make sure it doesn't get hold of you!" Spike did as he got told and Twilight got her staff ready once again, this time she focused hard on the vine Spike was pulling at.

"Fire!" Twilight yelled and saw a tree behind the Parasite burst into flames. She tried a few more times but missed every time, " _I can't keep doing this, I'll run out of mana soon and if I don't hurry, the wolf will die_."

Twilight took a deep breath and pointed her staff again, she focused on the vine before yelling as loud as she could. "FIRE!" This time, the vine in Spike's mouth burst into flame that continued throughout the entire length of the Parasite flower.

As the Parasite flower turned to ashes, fell Twilight down and sat on the ground once again.

Twilight looked at the wolf with a worried look. Spike ran over to her and nuzzled up against her. "Our second victory Spike… I hope I won't feel this badly after every fight." Twilight said with a uncomfortable smile, she was about to stand up and go over to the wolf when it stood up and ran off, limping on one of it hind legs and bleeding from the neck.

Twilight watched the wolf run off with a smile. "I'm glad the wolf survived… but I wonder where it ran off too, it looked to be in a hurry." Twilight and Spike soon got on their way too.

* * *

The two walked through the forest while dealing with different monsters on their way, luckily had they found a magical spring that helped heal Twilight's injuries and mana on their way.

They were currently taking a break in a small sunny spot. "It looks like the monster in the forest doesn't come to sunny places… this can only mean I'm in the Everfree Forest…" Twilight looked around in the forest with smile. " _I can see why people rarely enter this forest… I just hope I can find the edge soon, according to my books, the edge is the safest place to be, even the creatures that live here go there when they hurt_."

Once Twilight and Spike was done resting, saw Twilight a strange red flower that was larger than her head, curious, she walked towards the flower to study it, but before she could get a closer look, jumped something out behind the flower and landed behind Twilight and Spike. A large four legged plant like monster that had a body like a spider and a head that resembled a rose but with two long tendrils sticking out the sides of it's head.

Shocked, Twilight looked at the monster in front of her. "Oh no, not another monster." Twilight said before she ran away, the monster following her.

Twilight and Spike ran as quickly as they could while the monster followed them, while it's brethren joined in the chase, at times Spike would use his fire breath to attack them, only to slow down one or two of the monsters. "Thanks for trying Spike, but I don't think we can stop them…" Twilight said before looking back at them.

" _I don't even know what they are_." While Twilight looked at them, she saw one of them had stopped and was channeling magic, when it was done channeling, a weak thunderbolt was sent after Twilight and Spike.

Twilight got hit by the thunderbolt which made her slow down. " _This isn't good… if I don't get out of here soon… I'll get eaten or whatever these things do_."

Up ahead, Twilight saw some sunlight getting through the trees, she quickly picked up her pace without looking back. "That must be the edge! We're safe Spike!" As soon as Twilight said those words, a thunderbolt hit her in the back and sent her flying, she watched as she were only mere inches from the light.

Twilight crawled as fast as she could, but the pain slowed her too much. The moment she touched the the sunlight, she could feel her eyelids get heavy before she fainted.

"There, there, isn't that much better." Someone said in the distance as Twilight was slowly waking up, she looked around and saw she was in the exact some spot that she had passed out in.

"I really hope you'll feel better soon." The voice said, Twilight noticed that it was a gentle female voice that spoke, she soon began looking for the owner of the voice. Twilight walked slowly through the forest as she still felt very weak from the attacks she had suffered.

Not long lasted before Twilight found someone else, in a meadow in front of her, a woman sat on a stump with a large bag on her said, she was dressed in a white long sleeved dress with a paw pattern going from her waist and down to the bottom off the dress. On the bag of the collar was a large hood that could cover her head easily, the woman had long pink hair that went down her bag.

In front of her laid a wolf with burn marks and dried blood on its neck, the wolf rested its head on the woman's lab as she moved a glowing hand over it's head.

"Would you like a song?" The woman asked and seemed to understand the wolf's response, the woman giggled before clearing her throat.

Twilight and Spike were both enchanted by the woman's singing voice as she sang and as she finished her sing, limped Twilight into the meadow. Twilight accidently stepped on a twig, surprising both the woman and the wolf.

The woman shrieked and hid behind the stump. "Please don't hurt me!" She yelled and shaked like a leaf in the wind while the wolf stood ready to defend her. "I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to scare you… please... I need your help."

The woman shrieked and hid behind the stump. "Please don't hurt me!" She yelled and shaked like a leaf in the wind while the wolf stood ready to defend her. "I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to scare you… please... I need your help." Twilight pleaded before she sat down on the ground.

The woman looked at Twilight before she slowly walked towards her, once she had reached Twilight, noticed she how badly hurt she was. "Um… I only know a little white magic… I don't know how much of use it will be…"

"It's ok… I just need to be able to reach canterloot castle… I'll be able to be healed once I get there." Twilight told her, the woman nodded as she bend to Twilight and started to heal her.

The spell was slow, but Twilight could feel how it helped her. "Thank you, my name's Twilight Sparkle, level one Black Mage, what's your name?" Twilight asked, the woman looked away and mumbled something she couldn't understand. "Excuse me? I didn't get that?"

The woman mumbled something once again. "Sorry, but could you repeat that again?" The woman looked directly at Twilight this time but her face was covered by her hair.

"My names Fluttershy."


End file.
